


I Am Hajime Hinata, Unfortunately

by probablyaceok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I Was Reincarnated As The Protagonist Of A Video Game I Like, Oc has no patience, SI-OC, Self Insert OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: waking up as the protag of a video game? wack. now time for the real question: let the deaths happen or not?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	I Am Hajime Hinata, Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> you know who you are.  
> also this set in my docs for a month because Minecraft hyperfixation struck back with vengeance

Huh? What’s this, a dream? It feels like one. A strange dark space all around me with a door right ahead? It feels familiar but I don’t know why…

I step forwards, opening the door and oh! That’s it. This is the beginning of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Goodbye Despair. That would have probably made a better title for Hope Arc but I guess the anime wasn’t even a thought when they made the game. This is the first time I’m having a dream about the series so hopefully (heh) it’ll be interesting enough.

“Hey man, what’s with the spacing off?”

I abruptly turned from my internal monologue at… Kazuichi (I believe?) but before I could reply, the walls of the classroom fell down, exposing the sunlit beach surrounding us. The sudden change in lighting proved too much to my tired brain and I immediately fell to the ground, mind going blank.

—

“Hey…”

“Can you hear me? Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it… To be honest I’m also… No, everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly… got put in this weird situation.  
…  
Hey, are you listening?

Familiar dialogue, I think to myself as I consider the situation. This… is not a dream. I know what dreams feel like and this is not one. So then? 

I push myself off the ground. It’s what used to be the classroom floor at least, rather than sand. I don’t really like sand. It’s coarse, rough, irritating… and it gets everywhere.

I glanced over to the pale-haired boy the internet is obsessed with. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“Huh.” I say back to him. “I’m fairly sure this isn’t a dream now.”

He looks mildly surprised.

I look around the beach. White sand, crystal blue ocean, the suns rays beaming down, and the soft tropical wind brushing my skin… Still I can’t understand why people like beaches at all. So many irritating things and barely anything to do. Beaches are usually just boring. 

“A… tropical island?” I attempt.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He answers. Why bother affirming the obvious?

I look around the beach at the camera and television. Best to show I’m ‘learning’ about the island with the others.

“So how are you feeling? Have you got your bearings now?” He asks once I’m finished.  
“Um… I understand your confusion after everything that’s happened… but why don’t we start with an introduction?”

Necessary for appearances I suppose.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you.”

He proceeds to explain the things about his talent that I already know. I consider interrupting and claiming I already know about the lottery from some other source, but decide to use the time to think. I try and nod and hum and shake my head at appropriate times. 

“Now then… it’s your turn.”

I look back at him from where I’d wandered off to as he talked.

“I’m… Hajime Hinata. As for an Ultimate Talent… huh. Sorry, but my mind’s drawing a blank on that. Maybe my thoughts are still a bit out of order.”

Well that was decent for something I put together over the last minute or two. 

“I understand how your memory might be confused after getting into a situation like this… I’m sure you’ll remember once you’ve settled down. So… I don’t think you have to worry about it all that much. 

I walk past him, getting a better look at the rest of the island. 

“Hey, there are more people here, right?”


End file.
